


Summer Races

by Morning66



Category: Because of Winn-Dixie - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning66/pseuds/Morning66
Summary: The summer I was fifteen, Dunlap Dewberry beat me in a race for the very first time.
Relationships: India Opal Buloni/Dunlap Dewberry
Kudos: 2





	Summer Races

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know why I wrote this, but I guess I did????
> 
> :)

The summer I was fifteen, Dunlap Dewberry beat me in a race for the very first time. 

It was one of those horribly hot times in the dog days of summer and a storm was just brewing far off in the distance. You could always feel it, the way the air used to change when storm clouds were about to roll in back in those Florida days.

We’d raced from the library to Open Arms and back again, panting out hot breaths, legs pumping against the dusty road. Winn-Dixie had watched us, staying mostly in the same place because while the years had made us faster, quicker, stronger, they’d made him a bit more tired, a bit more calm. 

Dunlap beat me that day fair and square, fair as apple pie cooling on a window sill. He grinned at me when he did, a wide, proud grin that was teasing, but in a nice sort of way, not the way he always used to back when we were young.

“Again,” I panted and so we did it again, back and forth.

This time I won, fair as he did the first. We collapsed on the ground because of all the running and because it was hot as hot anyways and I grinned at him real bright.

He kissed me then and there, lips on lips in front of the old Pick-It-Quick store where my daddy’s the preacher. His lips tasted sweaty sweet from the running and I bet mine did too. It wasn’t a long kiss or one of those ones you see in the movies, loving and passionate, but it was nice all the same. 

Afterwards, we lay back against the scratchy, dry grass and didn’t say much of anything. Winn-Dixie must have been jealous, though, ‘cause then he came over and lapped at my lips with his big pink tongue, which was a bit gross, but made me giggle and hug him.


End file.
